Dead Bricks
Names *Friend #1: Jake *Friend #2: Logan *Friend #3: Peter The Creepypasta This Creepypasta begins when I went to a shop to buy some movies to watch with my friends that night. It would be in a “so bad it’s good” way. I had already picked up some bootleg-like movies, and was looking for another. I found a movie that caught my eye - Dead Bricks. It kinda looked like Killer Bean, so I took the three movies and paid for them. I walked out of the store. Later, my friends came round. “Hey, you got the movies?” Friend #1 asked. “Yeah,” I replied. “Ya’ll are in for a treat. I got some really trash movies, but we can laugh at how blatantly awful they are.” I showed them the movies. “Let’s watch Dead Bricks first. Let’s put ourselves in the mindset of edgy teens.” Friend #3 said. “I agree, let’s do Dead Bricks!” Friend #2 added. I put Dead Bricks’ DVD into my DVD player. First, there was a screen that said “Start Movie”, a button that said “Scenes” and a button that said “Secrets”. I went to start the movie. “Hey, there was a button that said secrets. Wonder what that did.” Friend #2 muttered. The movie started with the company logo. It was a simplistic Face painted in green with the letter S as his eyes. That was a strange logo, but I cared more about what was next. I immediately noticed that the movie was literally the start of the Lego Movie, frame for frame. There was almost no change. Once the Vitruvius & Lord Business scene was finished, it was time for the Emmet scene. He started by greeting everything, but when he would go to take out the instruction manual, the half of the apartment building was just gone. He literally fell out of the building, however the camera stayed in the same place. “What the hell?” Friend #1 shouted. “This Movie is literally just the Lego Movie but Emmet falls out of the building!” The camera shifted down to show Emmet after he took the fall. He was impaled right in the chest by a large spike. His guts were showing, however in not great detail. His chest was constantly dripping with blood. This was seriously gruesome. “WHAT THE- OH MY GOD!” Friend #3 gasped. “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS FROM?” I didn’t answer that. I continued watching the screen. It started to change to static, however I could see the company’s logo flashing. The screen cut to black. I then heard that the DVD Player was making an awful noise. Suddenly, the disc shot out of it! “WHAT IS ACTUALLY GOING ON!?” Friend #2 screamed. It started to shoot even more discs at us. We got out of the house and started to run. When we came back half an hour later, that room was in a state. Discs were absolutely everywhere. We’re lucky we survived. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Crappypasta